My Stay With the Prince
by cheezygurl51899
Summary: Annabeth ran away from home. She is found and brought in by none other than prince percy himself. Will they become friends? Or something more? I suck at summeries. Rated T cause im paranoid
1. He found me

**Annabeth's POV**

I was wandering around England. I was homeless. I ran away from home when I was seven years old. I'm sixteen now. For nine years I've been begging people for food and shelter.

I was at least two hundred miles from my birth place. The only time when I've ever returned is for my parent's funerals, though I hid in the corner because I didn't want to be seen. There were some moments when I wanted to return, but I just couldn't. Yes, everyone would be happy for the first five minutes. Then they would start yelling, and hitting me. My childhood was so horrible. No one ever loved me. The only people who ever cared for me were Bobby, and Matthew, my two younger brothers. They were devastated when I told them that I was leaving. I can't shake the look of their shocked faces. After I explained slowly to them why, they understood.

So now here I am, alone and hungry.

I kept walking along. All of the sudden bright lights blazed across the sky. I squinted. After a few seconds I could make out a shape of a castle. A beautiful castle.  
>I suddenly recognized it. This was the castle where Prince Percy lived. Along with King Poseidon and Queen Sally. I walked closer to the castle.<p>

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw a boy about my age with messy black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

"Um…may I help you?" the boy asked.

"Prince Percy!" I jumped. I realized that I must have sounded kind of crazy. I straightened my top and bowed to him. He smiled.

"You….er….don't have to be so formal with me. Call me Percy." He said.

"Ok…. Percy…sorry. I was just wondering around."

He nodded. "So, do you live around here?" he asked. I clenched my fists.

"No. I'm homeless." I said through gritted teeth. Percy blushed.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Ya….it's fine. I guess." I said.

"So do you need anything?" He asked. I think he could see my face light up, because he smiled a little bit. "Yes. I need some food. I'm starving." I said.

He grinned. "I can help you with that." He took my hand and dragged me behind him.

"Where are we—?"

"Shhh!" He cut me off. "If anyone knows that I brought an outsider inside the castle, than I'm dead."

"An _Outsider?"_ I asked. Percy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

He kept dragging me until we got to a little door. I mean this door was about the size of a infant. I looked at it and then back at Percy, who was still holding my hand. I blushed and then pulled my hand out of his grasp, and put them in my pockets. "Am I supposed to fit through _that_?"

He laughed. "Yep. Come on, it's not that hard. I mean you _did _say that you were hungry right?"

"Ok, fine." I opened the doors and squeezed through. When I got to the other side I gasped. There was a huge room that was full of food. Percy, who already made his way through the tiny spot started to chuckle.

"Take what you want." He said. I stared at him. "_Really?_" I asked.  
>"Yep. We have enough food to last ten centuries. I am not exaggerating."<p>

"Well. Ok. Thanks, Percy." I said smiling at him.

"No problem. Oh and do you have a place to sleep?" He asked.

"No, but it's alright. I guess I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

"Oh, no. You're not sleeping on the ground." Percy said. I stared at him. "Why are you doing this? I mean with the food, and the shelter?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I don't know. Cause I want to. Anyway I know where you can sleep. There is this one part of the castle that no one but me goes into. There is a bedroom in there if you wanna sleep there."

I smiled back at him. "Ya. Ok. Thanks Percy."

"No problem….. You know what? I don't think I caught your name." He said.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Well, Annabeth. I believe that you have a room waiting for you." Percy said grinning.

"I Believe that I do." I said laughing a little bit.

He took my hand and started to pull me along into the castle. He showed me every little detail about it. When we got to the room that I was staying in for the night, my mouth dropped. Just like everything in the castle the room amazed me. It was only a bedroom, bath room, and a living room, but it was the nicest thing that I had every stayed in for my entire life. Percy pulled me along to the bed.

"So. How long do you think you're going to stay here?"

"I don't know. Maybe just tonight." I swear that I saw a little disappointment in his face.

"Oh. Ok. Well I'm sleeping in the room right across from here, just in case you need anything." Percy said.

"Ok. Percy. Thank you so much for everything." I smiled.

"No Problem. Goodnight Annabeth." Percy said.

"Goodnight Percy."

I had a nightmare that night.

I was running away from something that I couldn't see. I could hear it scream at me .It was screaming something horrible. Something in another language. I knew that it was speaking in Greek. I could understand the language, but it was yelling something that I couldn't understand. I glanced next to me. Percy was running next to me. He had a sword in his hand. We keep running until we found a tree. Percy gave me a boost to get to the top. He climbed up after me.

"Annabeth, we have to fight it." He said to me.

"_What_! We'll die!" I screamed. He cupped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. He will find us. Annabeth, we have to at least try. You stay up here and shot arrows, and I'll go down there and try to kill it with my sword." I didn't realize that I was carrying a bow until he said that.

"Percy, no. I-it's too dangerous. I am not going to let you go down there and fight a monster that we can't even see!" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry Annabeth. I have to. It's the only way you will stay alive." He kissed my cheek and jump out of the tree.

"Percy!" I was about to jump out after him, but he would've gotten mad. I got my bow and started to shoot arrows at nothing. I could sometimes hear deep groaning so I was only hoping that I shot him. I glanced down at Percy. He was amazing with his sword. Every time he slashed it the groaning got louder. It was like he could see the invisible monster. I keep shooting the arrows until I heard Percy scream. I looked down at him and he was on the ground. He was so broken it was hard to look at.

"Percy!" I jumped out of the tree and picked up his sword.

How could I let that happen? He did so many things to help me and I just let him die! I took the sword and started to slash at the air. There were tears in my eyes.

After a while I couldn't hear the groaning or the monstrous footsteps. I ran over to Percy and kneeled down next to him.

"Percy, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Stop that. No it is not your fault. I just wasn't strong enough I guess."

I looked at his beautiful green eyes. All of the sudden I felt an enormous hand go around my waist.

I started to scream as I was being picked up into the air from nothing.

"Annabeth!"

I was being shaken awake.

"Annabeth. Come on. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I saw Percy looking at me with a very concerned look on his face. We stared at each other for a long time, until I finally couldn't take it.

"Percy. Oh, thank the Gods." I said as I hugged him really tight. I felt him hesitate, but then he hugged me back. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I woke up and heard you screaming in here."

"Ya. Just had a nightmare." My eyes were getting watery. He started to wipe the tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"No." I didn't want to see the look on Percy's face when I told him that I was dreaming that we both died. I looked at him. With the light hitting him I could see features that I couldn't see last light with only the moonlight. He was really cute. His bright sea green eyes were staring deeply into my gray eyes. He had a tan, he was muscular, and really tall.

"Well. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." I said, trying to get over the fact that I might be crushing on the prince.

"No Problem." When he saw me get out of bed and make my way toward the door he grabbed my wrist. " Where are you going? You aren't leaving yet. Are you?" he asked.

" Well, I can't stay here forever Percy. I have to leave sometime." I said.

" Well, I just met you. So I want to know more about you. So you can't leave yet." He said pulling me back over to the bed.

"Ok, fine." I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Percy grinned. "Everything."

"Everything? Ok, but I got to warn you. My life was pretty boring until now." I said.

"Mmmhmm. I bet it was. Everyone's life is boring until they meet the prince. I mean there really is no excitement until you have a tall, muscular, and handsome prince in their life." He said pointing to himself.

"You are such a dork, seaweed brain." I said smiling.

Percy looked confused. "Seaweed brain? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, your father is Poseidon, like the god of the sea and your green eyes remind me of the ocean, and guess what? The ocean has seaweed in it….so…ya. Seaweed brain."

"Whatever wise girl."

"Wise girl? Why wise girl?" I asked.

"Well you must be pretty dang smart to come up with a nickname like seaweed brain. I got to admit, it was pretty clever." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. I felt Percy's hand slip into mine. It felt good. Like his hand should belong there. "So. I want to hear more about your life."

I sighed. "Let's just say that my childhood was not the best. People treated me like I was a piece of crap. Even my own parents. The only people that ever love me were my twin brothers. I've never had friends. One day I just couldn't take it anymore. Actually I did something wrong. Something really stupid, like I didn't make my bed, I think, and so they took out a belt and gave me a whopping." My eyes were getting a little watery. I looked at Percy's face. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes, but he obviously wanted me to continue. I squeezed Percy's hand. "I-I ran away after the whopping. The only time I've ever returned was for my parents' funeral. Than I was on the run again. I-it was pretty hard. I went almost three weeks with very little food and water. Coming to this place was the greatest gift in the world. I am s-so glad that I left my town." I was shuddering because tears were staring to fall.

I couldn't believe myself. I was letting myself look weak, which I hated to do, and I was doing it in front of the prince.

I was half expecting him to give me an awkward pat on the back, but he did something that surprised me even more. He pulled me into his arms.

I started to cry on his shoulder. His shirt was getting all wet, but he didn't seem to care. Percy rubbed my back and said soothing words. After my tears were gone, we just sat into each other's arms for a while. It felt really good.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked me after a while.

I pulled away from him, but I made sure that we were at least holding hands. "Ya. I don't know why that happened. I never cry. Sorry if it was awkward for you. But thanks for making me feel better."

"Hey, it's all right. I'm just glad you're happy again, or at least happy-ish. What I learned is that I don't like to see you cry. It gets me depressed." He said frowning. He saw me staring at him and smiled.

"So, are you gunna leave?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was being really nice to me. Acting like a true friend. Acting like he would make sure that nothing hurt me. I may never see him again if I left and that would devastate me. He was the nicest person I have ever met.

"No. I think I'll stay around for a while." I said. He grinned really big and then pulled me into a hug.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go anyway." Percy whispered in my ear.

I laughed. I finally found a friend who cares about me. Who won't let anything hurt me.

We heard a knock on the door. Percy hesitated. He looked at the door and then at me. He looked me in the eyes and some kind of silent understanding passed between us. I dove under the bed and made sure that I wasn't seen.

"Come in." Percy said. The Door creaked open. There was a girl about our age with red hair and freckles. I could still see Percy's face and I saw an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, baby!" She said. She ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt myself blush. I was so happy that Percy couldn't see me.  
>"Ugh, Rachel. Don't call me baby. You know I don't like it." He said. The girl pouted. "Anyways, what are you doing in this place. I didn't even know this was a part of the castle."<p>

"Ya, and it was supposed to stay like that." He said. Percy looked really annoyed.

Rachel looked like she was in love. She slid her hand into Percy's hand really slowly, like he wouldn't notice. Once he found out what she was trying to do, he shook his hand away. "Rachel, you know I don't like to have physical contact with anyone." I fought back a laugh. It was so obvious he was using that as an excuse. Percy and I just meet and we already held hands about five times.

"Anyways, why didn't you tell me this was a part of the castle. It could have been our hideout. To get away from everyone when they started to annoy us." She was looking at Percy _really_ flirtatiously. She was batting her eyelashes ten times per second. Once again she tried to slide her hand into Percy's again but he shook it away again.

"Actually, this is _my_ place to away from everyone else when they start to annoy _me_. So I would really appreciate it if you leave and never come back to this part of the castle." Rachel pouted.

"Are you sure baby? It will make me very sad."

Percy laughed. "I will live."

Rachel frowned one more time before saying, "Okay. Well, see you later babe." She stood up, and kissed his cheek one more time. Percy tried his best fake smile as she left.

I got out from under the bed laughing. "Sooo, who's your girlfriend, seaweed brain?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gods you don't know how much I _hate _her."

"Hate is a very strong word, Perseus." I said while tried to scowl at him, but it just ended up as a laugh because of the look on his face.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better, wise girl, you don't know how much I _dislike_ her." He said. I grinned. "Much better." He grinned back at me. I walked back over to the bed and sat next to him. He slid his hand into mine, but instead of keeping it there, I pulled back. "I thought you didn't like to have physical contact with anyone." He smirked at my comment.

"Ya, that was a pretty lame excuse, huh?"

"_Very_ lame, seaweed brain." I said while shaking my head.

He grinned at me. "Well, I don't like to have physical contact with _her_." He slid his hand back into mine. "But, I guess its fine with anyone else." I smiled.

"I just think it's funny that no matter how many rude remarks you throw at her, she just keeps loving you more." I said while smirking.

"I know. She is Sooo annoying." I looked at him. "Why is she even in the castle anyway?" I asked.

"I don't even know. She started to stalk me when we were both little, and she asked if she could move into the castle, and my parents being nice and all, thought it was cute that someone liked me that much, so they said yes."

I put my head into his neck .I was still really tired. "That's stupid." I yawned. Percy frowned.

"Are you still tired, Annabeth? I don't think you got that much sleep last night."

I nodded. He lay us both down on the bed, and put the covers around me. He put his arm around my waist and started to stroke my hair. He kissed my forehead and said, "Sleep tight, Annabeth."

I smile and fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

I was laying in bed with my arm around Annabeth Chase, a.k.a the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked even more beautiful when she slept. She was so at peace….except when she had that nightmare.

_Flashback:_

_I was sleeping in the room right across from Annabeth's, just as I had promised. _

_I kept imagining her face. Her beautiful face, with her beautiful features. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was cool too. I've never meet someone who met me and didn't spas out. Annabeth wasn't like that. I just wish that she wasn't acting like she was cool, and actually was like a _Rachel _and stalked me. No, Annabeth wouldn't do that. Because if she would, she would have shown more interest in me. She looked at me like I was just another boy that she meet. I kind of respected it. It's so annoying when someone pretends to be my friend just because I was royalty. Annabeth didn't seem to be that way. I hope that she will stay here. I wouldn't let her leave if she said that she wasn't going to stay, anyway._

_I was finally about to go to sleep, when I heard yelling from the room right across from mine. Annabeth's room. I tore off my covers, and ran to her room._

_I looked at her and she looked like she was in pain. She was screaming stuff. Stuff that freaked me out a little bit. _

_She screamed stuff like, "Percy! This is my entire fault I'm so sorry!" and "Percy! Help me!"_

_She was having a nightmare. Something was happing to both of us in the dream. Apparently I was hurt, or something, and Annabeth was in danger. _

_She was still trashing, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to her bedside and started to shake her awake. She wasn't awakening though. I shook her harder. Still nothing. Finally I shook her to the point to where it looked like it would hurt if she was awake, and her beautiful grey eyes fluttered open. She stared at me for a long time, and I stared back. Finally she said, "Percy!" and flung her arms around me._

_End of flashback._

I fell asleep for a little while. I had a dream about me someday becoming king. I dreaded the moment, so it was kind of a nightmare, but I didn't thrash like Annabeth did. I woke up and my arms where still around Annabeth, and she somehow found a way to flip herself around, and put her arms around my neck, and her head in my chest. I smiled down at her. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Apparently she was already awake.

She looked up at me and smiled. "What was that for?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just glad you're not having nightmares like last night. That was horrible."

She put her head back into my chest and nodded. "Ya, it was."

I started to stroke her back. She looked at me and said, "You're a good friend, Percy." I smiled back down at her. The words stung, though. I was holding her hand, and kissing her head because I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to be my Annabeth. My wise girl. But she thought I was doing all of that stuff in a friendly way. Could we ever be more than friends? Gods, I hoped so. We stayed there for a little while, until I broke us apart.

"Come on. Let's go get some food." I said, taking her hand.

"But, can I be seen?" She asked.

I laughed. "Well apparently because your gunna be staying here awhile, it means you need to have your own bedroom, with new clothes, and some food, and all of that stuff. So…I'm gunna have to introduce you."

She smiled, and squeezed my hand, sending chills up my arm. "Oh, ya. I guess I will be staying here for awhile, won't I?"

"Yes you are. You're not going anywhere without my permission. That just won't do." I said, opening the door for us.

Annabeth smiled at me. "No, it will not." She said.


	2. He loves me as a friend

**Percy's POV**

I took her hand and led us toward the rest of the castle. I was starving so I was kind of rushing. After about what seemed like forever, we finally got to the dining room. I didn't care how long it took, or how many times we got lost, I had Annabeth with me so I am happy. She always made fun of me about how I got lost in my own castle. I know, I know. I live here, but I mean it is still pretty big. You could get seriously lost in there.

So Annabeth and I walked into the Dining room, hand in hand. Everyone was already seated.

My Mom and Dad were at the head of the table, looking at us weirdly. There was also Rachel. She was sending Annabeth death-threatening looks. Suddenly my protectiveness switched on. I put an arm around Annabeth, and gave Rachel a look that clearly stated, "Don't even think about it." I led Annabeth to a seat that was next to the one where I usually sat, and we both started to eat. My dad cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Uh….Percy? Would you like to introduce us to your friend?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, right!" I said. I kind of lost myself into my amazing food. The cooks always outdid themselves. I glanced over at Annabeth who was trying hard not to laugh. It was pretty obvious._ Smooth, Jackson. Very smooth._

"This is Annabeth Chase. She needs a place to stay, and I told her that you guys would be happy to let her stay here." I gave both of my parents a look that clearly stated that I liked this girl, so I needed her to stay at the castle. My mother smiled at the two of us.

"Of, course you can stay with us. Susan…would you go and get Annabeth a room? She may stay here for a little while." She grinned at the two of us again. My Father nodded.

"Oh, Queen Sally would you do that for me? Thank you so much. You too, King Poseidon." My parents smiled at her, and said stuff like, "anytime" or "Sure thing, sweetheart."

I looked at Annabeth, and smiled. She grinned back at me. I grabbed her hand from under the table and squeezed it. She squeezed back. I felt myself get kicked in the shin. I looked up to see Rachel, glare at me, and Annabeth. I shook my head at Rachel, making it clear that if Annabeth gets hurt, then she gets hurt too. I made a silent vow to myself that I will never let anything bad happen to Annabeth. I will do anything it takes to keep that vow.

After about a good thirty minutes of everyone talking and eating, we left the table. I was about to get up, when I tripped over the table cloth, and sent food everywhere. I ended up having some sort of casserole on my head. Annabeth had an apple pie in her face. She was laughing hard though, so I knew she wasn't mad which, I let out a sigh of relief for. I looked at my parents, and Rachel. They were covered with food too. My parents look really mad. Rachel didn't look any happier.

"Perseus Jacks—!" My father started.

"I'm sorry! It is not my fault! I tripped over the table cloth!" I shouted back at him. He took one last long mad look at me, and left the room, my mother followed him. It just left Annabeth, Rachel, and I staring at each other. Annabeth broke out laughing.

"Nice job, seaweed brain! That was hysterical!" She said, smiling at me. Rachel turned on her.

"How was that funny at all? Percy just ended up getting his father, and mother mad, and he covered us from head to toe in food! And_ seaweed brain? _Really? That is such a dumb thing to call him!"

I stiffened and walked over to Annabeth, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I think that seaweed brain is cute."

Annabeth smirked at Rachel. "Ha."

Rachel's face got as red as a tomato, and she left the room. This left me and Annabeth staring at each other. "Well. Why don't we go clean ourselves up?" I said. She smiled and nodded.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were covered from head to toe with food, because Percy is a klutz and decided to trip on the table cloth and send food everywhere. It was pretty funny actually.

Though, I kind of felt bad for him because his family and Rachel were ganging up on him when he tripped.

Percy suggested that we go and get cleaned up. He took my hand and we walked over to the bath room.

We spent awhile getting cleaned up. Mostly cause we weren't really focused on it.

"I'm sorry how Rachel is acting. I have to warn you though, when she gets jealous….things get…..well, ugly. I promise I won't let anything hurt you though." Percy said to me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Percy. You know…I still don't get why you are being so nice to me. I mean I'm sure that you don't go around looking for homeless people and invite them to stay in the castle. I've always heard that you were nice….but I didn't know you were this nice. Please, just tell me why you are doing this." I said.

He stared at me for awhile. She took a blonde strip of my hair that was sticking out and tucked it behind my ear. "I just…..okay, your gunna think that I'm crazy, but I saw something special in you Annabeth. I don't know what it is, but I know that you are special. I'm glad that I took you in because you're my best friend. I know it's ridiculous for you to be my best friend when I've only known you for like a day, but it is true. You're the only friend that I've had who likes me for me, and not because I'm the prince. You don't know how much I adore you, Annabeth. It's why I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to lose my best friend." He was looking down as he said all of this. Like he was embarrassed. Like he was afraid I would start laughing in his face. I took my hand and put it under his chin and lifted his head up so his beautiful green eyes were looking into my grey ones.

"Percy, I didn't want to leave, and now I'm defiantly not leaving. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. You're my best friend too. I love you so much…..but in a friendly way." He smiled at my last comment.

"We need to make a promise." He said smiling.

"About what?"

"I will never leave you, if you never leave me." He said. He held out his pinkie.

"Deal." I wrapped my pinkie around his. I know that we are sixteen, and pinkie promises are a little childish** (A/N: Not really. I still do pinkie promises. :D)**, but I would hold on to that promise like it was my lifeline.

He brought me in for a hug after that. "Oh, and I love you too….in a friendly way." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck.

He pulled away from the hug and said. "Come on. I bet you wanna see your new room." He said holding out his hand. I intertwined my fingers in his and said, "You betcha."

We were walking through the castle, and came to hallway that had two doors in it.

"So, I requested that we would have our rooms next to each other, if you don't mind. I want to be as close to you as possible, without it getting a little awkward." He said, running his hand through his hair.

I laughed at his comment. "Ya. Thanks. So which one is mine?"

"This one." He said, pointing to the right

He opened the door, and I swear my jaw actually hit the floor. I heard Percy laugh from behind me.

"A little nicer than the other one, eh?"

"Try, a lot nicer." I said. I guess its cause people actually knew about this part of the castle so they treaded to it. The set up was a lot like the other one, but it's just that everything is so much more elegant, and stuff like that in this room.

"Do I really get this room?"

"Yep." Percy said.

"Oh, well thanks…this is….wow." That is how amazing it was. I could only say 'wow'. Percy chuckled. "And I think they have new clothes for you too." He told me.

Sure enough, when I looked in the closet and dresser there was a whole new wardrobe.

"Wow." I was especially happy for this. I kind of have been wearing the same clothes forever. I hope it wasn't that noticeable, but Percy didn't say anything about it so I was happy.

"So…..where does Rachel sleep?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Her bedroom is on the other side of the castle. I don't think she even knows where your room is."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I mean….I don't really have anything against her, besides the fact that she really needs to give you some space. I just don't want her to come in my room and decide to pull a little prank on me."

"Ya. I guess I would be kind of freaked out about that if I was you."

We stood there for a while, until he asked a question that kind of caught me off guard. "Do you like gardens?" he asked.

"Um….I guess. I mean I haven't been to many gardens in my life time."

He nodded. "Well do you want to see the most amazing garden in the world?" He started to smile as he said that.

I grinned too. "Sure." He smiled and led me to the garden.

* * *

><p>When we got there I was blown away. It was amazing. There were flowers that I didn't even know the name of. Millions of flowers that I didn't know the name of. Percy picked one that was purple and red, he called it Night lock. (<strong>AN: HAHA….HUNGER GAMES!)**

He turned and gave me the flower. I blushed and hugged him. It was truly a beautiful flower.

We spent hours talking about stuff. He asked me why he thought the villagers at my last home, treated me so badly. I told him it was because my mother was Athena, and everyone hated Athena. He kind of tensed when he heard it. I understand why. Poseidon and Athena have been rivals for thousands of years. I'm happy Percy brushed it off. It would have ruined our relationship. He actually found it pretty funny. He said, "No wonder your such a wise girl." which I slapped him on the arm for. Hard.

We eventually came to the subject of him becoming king.

"I don't even want to become king!" he shouted. I kind of tensed. Once he saw that hr freaked me out, he apologized.

"Why don't you want to become king?" I asked.

"I don't know. There are way too many responsibilities, and I need a wife to become king. The only problem is…..I don't know who in this world is cool enough to be married to me." He glanced at me. I gave out a laugh. Typical Percy. I swear, in a very tense moment like that, only he can break the ice and make it into something funny.

"You're such a dork, seaweed brain."

"You're such a nerd, wise girl."

"I don't know. I'd rather be a nerd than a dork."

"Well, I'd rather be a dork than a nerd."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Percy rolled his eyes. "Very mature Annabeth."

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you haven't stuck you tongue out at anyone have you?" I asked

"Not since I was like, _eleven_." He said.

"I bet not." I told him.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Haha! See I told you!" I said smiling.

It was getting late outside. I heard to the bugs chirping, and the owls hooting. I sighed. I loved owls. They the amazing animals. Just amazing. I used to have a pet owl. His name was Athens. He was beautiful.

Athens never lived at my house, but he was always on the run with me. I could also speak to him. I guess it is because my mother is Athena, and her sacred animal is the owl. Athens was such good company.

One day I stole some food from a villager, because I was gunna die of hunger if I didn't. The villager tried to shoot me, but he missed. He killed Athens instead. I cried for hours. He was my only friend.

I know, I know. It's pretty pathetic to have an owl as a friend, but I guess I'm pathetic, then.

I shivered. It was freezing.

"Oh, are you cold?" Percy asked me.

"Y-ya. K-kinda." I said through chattering teeth. Percy laughed and whispered to himself, "Kinda."  
>He took off his jacket that I didn't even notice him wearing and out it around my shoulders. He started to button it up.<p>

"Thanks." I whispered. "Can we go inside? It's getting kinda late."

"Oh, ya. Of course."

He got up, and held out his arm. I smiled and looped my arm through his.

We walked in silence he whole way back to the hallway with both of our rooms to it.

"Thanks for showing me the garden, it was amazing. Thanks for the flower too. Oh, and the jacket." I had a lot of things to thank him for. There were much more things that I didn't mention because I think he is getting tired of me thanking him for it. But there is still letting me stay at the castle, and the clothes, and the food, basically everything good that had happened to me lately is because of him.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He said. He held out his arms and I walked into them. After about a minute we broke apart.

"Night, Percy. I love you…..as a friend." I said, smiling.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you too…._as a friend_." He said mimicking my tone. I slapped him lightly on the arm, and was about to go to my room, until I heard someone clear their throat. "Oh, so we love each other. Do we?" Percy and I glanced at each other, and then back at the person.


	3. Rachel

**Ok. So I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate your reviews! Please keep it up!**

**You guys are what keep me going. So if you keep reviewing, than I keep writing. That's just how it works!**

**Oh and I know that a lot of people are probably wondering who ruined Percy and Annabeth's moment….well your gunna find out in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Gods! I swear that girl ruins everything!

I mean Annabeth just freaking told me that she loved me….I know, I know, she said that she loves me 'as a friend', but still, that's still love.

"Ugh, what do you want, _Rachel_?" (**A/N: There is your answer, guys!)**

Rachel glared at Annabeth. "I want _her_ to get away from you. That's what I want." She said

I went to go wrap my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Apparently, as usual, she was way ahead of me. That wise girl. She put her arm around my waist, and leaned her head against my chest. I knew that she was doing it all to annoy Rachel, but my face still got red. Rachel glared at to two of us. Then she turned back to me.

"Percy, I don't know how you can deal with _that_." She said, nodding at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked like she was gunna kill someone. I put my mouth to her ear, and started to whisper. "Shhh. Its okay, Annabeth. She is trying to make you mad. Don't let her get what she wants." I said while rubbing her back. That seemed to calm her down a bit. Rachel was still glaring at Annabeth. Annabeth glared back, and said, "Oh, and to answer your first question, yes, we love each other." She said while squeezing my waist.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Anniebelle—." Rachel started.

It's _Annabeth_!" She shrieked. Whoa. Okay, note to self: Don't call her Anniebelle.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I wouldn't mess around with me. I can do stuff you know. Bad stuff."

"Well, so can I." I said. I just really wanted to end this. "All I have to do it say the word to my parents, and you're out of here. This isn't your house, you know. It's _mine._"

Rachel paled. "Oh come on, baby. You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Hell ya I would!" I said.

"Then why haven't you told me to leave before."

I—." I stopped. She had me there. The reason why I didn't before is cause I knew that my parents would say no. I didn't want to tell Rachel that though. But no fear, Annabeth is here. And she is saving my butt…._again_.

"He hasn't because he is just too nice. But the truth is that he can't stand you. Don't you get that! He _doesn't _love you…..he loves me!" I kind of hesitated. How did she know that I love her? Then it hit me. She thinks that I just love her as a friend. She just didn't add the friend part. Gosh, that freaked me out. I didn't want Annabeth to know how I _really_ felt about her. That would be embarrassing.

Rachel looked at Annabeth, and I one last time, and then went off grumbling.

After we were positive that she left, Annabeth turned to me. "Did you hear what she said?" She looked really concerned.

"Uh…how could I not? She was screaming the entire time. Seriously I think that I'm deaf."

Annabeth shook her head. "No. Not that. What she said as she walked away. Did you hear _that_?"

"No…why?" I asked.

"Well, by the sounds of it, it sounds like she is trying to do some horrible stuff to me while I am sleeping." She looked really scared. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. What do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Do you want to stay in my room?" I asked. Annabeth pulled away from me. Her face glowed with happiness. "Would you let me?" she asked. I nodded. ''Of course."

"Thank you Percy." she sighed with relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

**(A/N: sorry. I know it seems like I am writing in Annabeth's POV more….we cause I am. I guess it is because I am a girl…and Annabeth is a girl, so I can relate more to her. But I'm not so sure. And if you are mad because I am doing less of Percy POV….well I got something to say to you….at least I am still doing his POV. And that is all I got to say.)**

I went into my room, just to get some PJ's, then I hurried back to Percy. I was really freaked out about what Rachel was doing to me.

As she walked away, I heard her say something about killing me in my sleep. Now I really don't know exactly how crazy she is, and if she would actually do what she said, but I didn't want to take any chances. At least Percy would be there. He would protect me.

I got a tank top, and sweat pants, and ran to his room. He looked at me and smiled, and then said that I could change in his bathroom.

When I got out, Percy was in his PJ's too. He wore sweat pants with….no shirt. Great. That just gives me another reason to stare at him. (**A/N: Sorry about this little intrusion….but I just realized something. PJ's….as stuff you sleep in. There is also PJ's. And that is Percy's initials….God I am such a nerd ;D) **

"Hey." He said as I came out. When he saw me, his cheeks got a little red. I didn't really understand why though.

"Hey." I said. I walked over to his bed, and lay down. He smirked at me.

"Can you ever get enough sleep?" He asked

"No." I responded, grinning.

He climbed in bed and lay next to me. He laced his fingers through mine, and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. It felt nice. I scooted over so I was near enough to him so that I can rest my head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"What would you do if I told you that I might leave the castle?" He pulled away and looked at me.

"What? I wouldn't let you…that's my answer. Why? Are you thinking of leaving?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked. His eyes were sad. Like his heart just got crushed. It made me sad.

I put my head back in his chest.

"Well…the only good that I'm doing by staying here is making you happy. Rachel hates me. I don't think your parents like me either. I just feel like I invited myself to stay in the castle. Like everyone's life was normal…and then I showed up." I explained.

Percy shook his head. "No. Don't you dare think that, Annabeth. My parents love you. Honestly, they really do. I think that they can see that you make me happy, and believe me. Whatever makes me happy, makes them happy. And who cares if Rachel doesn't like you? I sure don't. You shouldn't either. I mean, it's not like she will actually hurt you. I will make sure if that. If you get hurt, she gets hurt. And I promise you that this place has not had this much exciment until you showed up. You make everyone's life interesting. Please don't leave. It will break my heart." He said.

I really didn't want to hurt him. I am his best friend. And if I leave he will be stuck with Rachel. I didn't want to do that to him.

"Okay. I won't leave." I yawned.

"Hey Perce, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." He kissed the top of my head.

When he told me that he loved me, it sent chills up my back. It did every time he said that he loved me. I know that he just means that he loves me as a friend, but still.

I think that I might love him more than a friend. He has been so nice to me. I would do anything for him.

I _do_ love him, more than a friend. I just can't let him know that. That would be humiliating.

Percy rolled over so his arm was around my waist. I turned around so that my head was in his bare chest. Gods, he is so warm.

I was trying to find all of the things that lead up to this:

Percy found me outside the castle.

He brought me in and let me stay in an extra room.

We had breakfast and his parents said that I can stay in the castle

Rachel is trying to kill me

Percy knows that I'm scared and said that I can sleep with him.

And here we are. Cuddled up together. I can't even believe I considered leaving. I knew that Percy wouldn't let me if I tried. I just wanted to know how he would react. He said that it will break his heart if I leave. That's the last thing that I want to happen. I'm defiantly not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning I was still in Percy's arms. I smiled to myself. I really love this guy.<p>

I quietly slipped out of his arms, and went to my room. I took a shower, and brushed my teeth, and went to go find what kind of things these people packed for me.

There were a lot of dresses, which I wouldn't be wearing anytime soon.

But also, thank the gods, there were stuff that was not that dressy.

I got into a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt and went back to Percy's room.

When I got back Percy was sitting in bed rubbing his eyes. "Hey. Where did you go? Was last night some kind of amazing dream that I had?" I rolled my eyes. "No, Seaweed brain. I just went to get dressed and stuff like that." He smiled. "I knew that, wise girl."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did." I said, grinning.

"I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did to-."

"Shut up, seaweed brain. This is going to go on forever if we don't put a stop to it."

He nodded. "Yep. It sure is…You are _sooo_ stubborn."

"Shut up." I said.

"So do you wanna go get some breakfast? I'm starving." He said.

I laughed. "Surprise, surprise." I teased.

"You're such a wise girl." He laughed.

You're such a seaweed brain." I shot back at him.

He laughed. "That I am. Come on. I really am hungry." He said holding out his hand.

I sighed. "Okay. I guess I am too." I said smiling. I took his hand and he pulled me along.

When we got to the dining hall, Percy's parents, and…Rachel were already there.

I kind of tensed when I saw her. Percy looked at me, and then squeezed my hand. I squeezed back letting him know that I was okay.

I don't know why I get so scared when I see her. It's just I know that she will find a way to kill me somehow. Percy was right. When she gets jealous…things get ugly. I just didn't know they would get ugly enough to where she would want to kill me though. I'm not a threat. Percy doesn't even like me. Even though I _do _have feelings for him, we are only friends. Best friends. But that is still not a reason to where she would want to kill me because of jealousy. It's not like Percy had ever liked her before.

"Good morning Percy, Annabeth."

"Good morning your highnesses." I said bowing to them.

"Morning mom, dad." He said.

"Please sit down." Percy led me to the same seat that I was in yesterday. I looked up at the king, and queen, who were smiling at me and Percy. I glanced at Rachel and she was glaring at me, like she was figuring out what kind of knifes she would like to use to get the job done.

I glanced back down, and I noticed that my food was already in front of me.

There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, all sorts of stuff that you would find at breakfast. One thing that stuck out to me though, is that everything was _blue_. It was really weird. I had never seen blue food before.

I don't know if the food that I had last night was blue or not. I guess I wasn't really paying attention.

I looked down at the food, and then at Percy, who was digging in. I pinched his arm so he would look at me. I glanced down at the food, and then back at him.

He started to laugh. "Oh ya. I guess I should explain this to you. You see, my favorite color is blue, and when I was young the chiefs would always make blue food for me. They still do it. Last night they didn't because they ran out of blue food dye or something like that."

I felt relived. "So it is only food dye?" I asked.

Percy laughed again. "Yep. Don't worry. They are totally safe to eat."

"Good. Because I am starving." I said. Percy chuckled. I took one bite into it. It was amazing. The best thing I had ever tasted. I guess the blue just made it ten times better or something, because they tasted much more….._magical…_than what everything should taste like.

I looked at Rachel who was smirking at me. I couldn't tell why. I looked at Percy, and he started to laugh lightly. He took a napkin and wiped my face.

I had food all over my face!

That is _sooo _embarrassing.

I blushed and smiled slightly at him. I looked up at Rachel, and she looked like she wanted to kill me. She glared at me, and mouthed, _I will get you, Anniebelle_. I glared back at her. She pointed down under the table. As much as I didn't care, I looked. She had a knife. I shot back up. Percy looked at me with concern.

"Umm. I don't feel very good. Can I be excused?" I asked.

The king and queen also looked concerned. "Of course, dear."

I got up and walked away. When I knew that I was a good distance away from them I started to run.

There were tears running down my face. What did I ever do to her? I ran into my room, and shut the door quickly behind me. I slid down, hugged my knees and started to bawl.

She really wanted to kill me.

The knife proved it.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I got up and slowly back away from the door. The handle started to jiggle. I was crying very hard. It was Rachel. She has come here to kill me.

She door swung open, and I closed my eyes, and pleaded, "No! Please don't hurt me! I will stay away from him. I will leave right now. Just don't kill me!" My eyes were still squeezed shut.

I heard some footsteps come near me. I cringed at every step. I started to cry really hard. The footsteps stopped. This was it. She is going to kill me.

Then something happened that was least expected. Big, warm, and strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Annabeth. What is wrong?" I opened my eyes and found that I was in Percy's arms. I sighed, and pug my head in his cheast , and started to cry really hard. He pulled away from me and examined my face. He looked sad. "Annabeth. Tell me what is wrong. Now."

He said while wiping my tears away.

"Rachel." I said. It was all I could get out.

"What happened? You were fine until you looked under the table. What did she have that scared you?"

I went back into Percy's arms and started to bawl. "S-she had a knife P-Percy. She is gunna try to k-kill me."

He rubbed my back. "Don't worry. I _will not_ let that happen. I love you Annabeth."

I looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Percy. Thank you. So much."

I really did. I just don't understand what I did. I'm best friends with Percy. So what?

"Annabeth. I am going to _beg _my parents so that she can leave. Okay? I never wanted her to stay here in the first place, and messing with you is going way too far. She has to go."

I nodded. "Thank you, Percy. I really appreciate it."

He kissed my forehead. Gods, I really love this guy.


	4. He loves me for real

**Hey guys! Sorry. i know that i am not doing my usual really fast updates but i mean, my dad had to take my laptop on a buisness trip so i couldnt do any writing. D: I am also really happy because my cheerleading team won my cheerleading competition and our boys for the football team are going to the super bowl! Also if you are a hunger games fan...the trailer came out!i swear i can stop watching it. It is amazing! Remeber to R&R. I hope you like this chapter. Percabeth...here we come!**

**Percy's POV**

"Mom, Dad….we need to get Rachel out of this castle!" I nearly shouted at my parents, which probably wasn't a good idea since they are the king and queen. I know they are still my parents, but when your parents rule the country you have to show some respect.

Also dad is a god. So I was probably in mega trouble.

"Percy. I thought you liked Rachel in the castle?" apparently my mom wasn't all that mad, but my dad kinda look steamed. He got up and left the room probably because he wanted to prevent himself for blasting me into bits.

"Where have you been?" I asked my mom.

"Percy, listen. I never actually told you the reason why she stays with us."

"Then why?" I asked.

"Well, your father and I think that when you become king…..you will have a decent girl to st—"

"You want me to marry her!" I shouted.

"Yes we do... and why do you want her to leave?" she asked. Her face was swimming with curiosity.

"Well first of all, I never liked her. I've always hated her. And second of all, she is really bothering Annabeth. I want her out of here!" I shouted.

"You really care about Annabeth, don't you?" she asked.

"More than you will ever know." I said.

"Well, Percy. You need to give me another reason why we need to kick her out. If it only helps two people, then that is not enough. Everyone here loves Rachel."

"Once again…..where have you been? Everyone here thinks she is the most annoying person in the world. Thalia really wants to kill her after what she did to her shield, and Nico really wants to have his dad kill Rachel, because she talked bad about Bianca. The whole staff actually thinks she is a nut case too." (**A/N: Thalia and Nico are gunna come soon guys!**)

Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and also is my cousin who helps me with my sword fighting. We were both really good in battle, so we practiced all of the time. Thalia had this horrifying shield that had the head of medusa on it. Whenever she brought it out, you actually felt like you were in her presence, which is actually a really, really scary thing. Rachel of course just had to see it. The shield didn't scare her. She is not a demigod like me. I don't even think she knows who medusa is….which is really sad. So Rachel found out a way how to dent Thalia's shield. Thalia wanted to blast her into pieces, and still does.

Nico is my other cousin who is the son of Hades, and used to stay with us from time to time, but now uses the castle as a permanent home. He brings the dead back to help us get useful information about other people. Rachel said that his sister Bianca was an ugly, stupid girl. Bianca joined the hunters of Artemis. As you know, the hunters can't date. Rachel thought that was about the stupidest thing in the world. She said that maybe Bianca was just too ugly to get dates. And that send Nico on edge. One reason why he is so sensitive about the while Bianca thing is that she died in battle.

"Percy…..if that is true…..then I will have a little chat with Rachel, and tell her it is time to leave. If she makes everyone annoyed, than she obviously needs to leave."

A huge smile came across my face. I ran over to hug my mom.

"Thank you sooo much!" I said. Then I ran out to go tell Annabeth the news. She is gunna be so happy!

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wait…what?" Percy just told me the most amazing news in the world! Rachel is leaving! She is gunna go.

"Ya." Percy said with a huge grin on his face. "My mom is talking to her as we speak."

I was so happy. I ran up and gave Percy a huge hug. He picked me up from my waist and started to spin me around. I started to laugh.

"Put me down!" I said between laughs. Percy set me down smiling at me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked.

Here come those sparks again. "Ya. Once or twice." I said.

"No. I mean….I actually love you Annabeth. Like, more than a friend." He said.

WHAT! Did he just say that he loves me more than a friend? He actually _loves_ me!

"What?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Annabeth…I love you more than any other person in the world."

A smile started to form on my face. I walked up to Percy and crushed my lips against his. He picked me up around my waist and started to spin me around again. We were both smiling and laughing into the kiss. When we separated, we still had our foreheads touching.

"I love you too, Percy." I said.

He smiled and kissed me one last time.

"So…what does that make us?" I asked.

"Well. You can call me Percy. Your best friend, who you happen have a crush on. But I would prefer you called me Percy, the guy who is your boyfriend, and also the guy who you happen to love." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ok. And you can call me Annabeth, your girlfriend who you happen to love." I said.

"Oh…So you won't give me another option like I gave you?" He teased.  
>"Nope." I smiled.<p>

"Well good. Because I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." He said leaning in to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms and his neck, and pulled him closer to me. When we kissed it sent sparks all around us. It was the best feeling in the world. Prince Percy Jackson is my boyfriend. Me. Annabeth Chase. The girl who was homeless until Percy found me. I was a homeless little peasant. Now I am the girlfriend of the Prince, and live in the castle. Who would've guessed?

"Well, when us Rachel gunna leave?" I asked when we pulled away.

"I don't know. Let's go ask my mom. It should be very soon though." He said.

"Okay." I said smiling. Percy smiled back and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"You are so cute." He told me smiling.

"You're not too bad yourself." I joked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Wow. Way to make me feel like a loser." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and took my hand and dragged me around the castle. We came into a dining hall, and Rachel was just leaving. She had a smile on her face. Uh-oh. This can't be good. When Rachel walked out of the room she bumped into my shoulder. She snickered and winked at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Mom…why does she look so happy?" Percy asked.

"Well, I told her that she needed to leave. She told me that she would. But Percy I..." The queen glanced down at Percy's arm around me. "Can we talk over here?"  
>"Uh…sure." He said. Percy walked over to his mom.<p>

She bend down over to him, and whispered something. Percy's eyes got wide.

"_What?_" He screamed. "No mom! I can't!" Then he walked over to me. "I am with Annabeth now. I can't do that."

The queen sighed. "Percy…I….I know you are happy with Annabeth….but this is for the good of the kingdom. I'm sorry but you have too. Rachel is gunna leave soon. But she will be back." The queen said.

Percy sighed very dramatically, took my hand, and dragged me out of the dining hall.

We walked all the way back to his room. He let go of my hand and lay on the bed. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I got a shack of the head to answer me.

"Well…what's wrong?" I asked.

Percy sat up and turned to me. "You I love you right?" he asked.

"Ya….why?" I asked.

My…..my mom is making me marry Rachel." He said.

"W-wha-what?" I asked.

"You heard me." he said. We were silent for a long time after that. "Why?" I asked.

"She said it will be good for the kingdom if we had a queen who has stayed in the castle for a longer time, which makes no sense to me."

"Oh." I said.

He looked at me and half-smiled. "You know I am not actually gunna go through with this right?"

"Now I do."I said.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's go somewhere. Shall we?"

"Where?" I asked.

"I bet my dad can make the ocean really nice."

"Okay, let's go." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

We went through the maze of the castle and came to a place that had glass doors everywhere. Outside the glass was the sparkling ocean in the light of the sun.

"This is gorgeous." I said.

"Yes, you are." He responded. I looked down and blushed. Percy put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking into his beautiful sea green eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes.

"That is highly impossible." And he pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my fingers tangled into his hair. He pulled me close to him from around my waist.

"_Awww._ I didn't know you could be so sweet, Perce." I heard a voice come in from behind me.

Percy pulled away from me and grinned at whoever was behind me.

"Hey, Thals." He said. I turned around to see a girl who was athletic looking. She had short black hair, and somewhere between punk and Goth clothes. She had a bow slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was out shooting some arrows, and then I saw you two embracing each other." She turned toward me, and stuck out her hand with a smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"So are you and Percy like….together?" She asked.

"No, Thals. We were only out here kissing for no apparent reason." Percy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you know. Things do happen. I know a ton of girls who could easily trick you into making you kiss them."

I laughed. "Ya. He is such a seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled. "Seaweed brain. I'll have to remember that. I like it."

Percy put his lips to my ear. "Good job, Wise girl." He said.

I laughed. "So does _Rachel_ know about this?" She made a face when she said Rachel.

I think I liked this girl. "Um….She knows that we love each other and everythi—."

"You guys _love_ each other?" She shrieked.

"Ya." We both said.

"_Awww_!" She exclaimed.

"Wow. Thalia. I did not know you were like this. You are turning into Selena."

"I am _not_!" She said.

"Um…who's Selena?" I asked.

"She is one of our friends. She is the daughter of Aphrodite." Thalia said.

I nodded. Gods. I really needed to start getting to know people around here.

"Well, anyways. Sorry to ruin your little moment. I better go find Nico. Mrs. O'Leary is getting kinda feisty. Bye Perce. Oh and bye Annabeth. It was really nice meeting you." She said while giving me a hug.

"Bye Thaila." We both said. As Thalia left I turned to Percy.

"Ok. So who is Nico, and Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "Dang, babe. You really gotta get to know these people." He said.

"That's just what I was thinking." I said.

"Nico is my cousin. He is the son of Hades. He kind of helps out with wars and everything. Like when we need information, but it is only known by people who died, he would use his Hades powers and we can talk to those people." Percy explained.

"Oh. That's cool." I said.

"Ya. And Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound." He said.

"A _hellhound_?" I asked.

"Ya. I found her a long time ago. She is harmless. So just a warning, if you see a huge dog that is bigger than a tank, don't kill it. It will crush Nico."

"How will I attack it? I am not trained to fight."

"Well you are a demigod so you should be. Thalia and I will help you. We are the best sword fighters in the kingdom."

"That's cool."

"Ya. So do you wanna go talk a walk on the beach or something?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" I said. He grinned. "Well then. Let's go." he said.

We went out one of the doors and walked out to the beach. It was absolutely perfect. Percy dragged me to a place that he said he knew pretty well.

He told me to sit down. He went behind me and it sounded like he was getting something. When I heard him come back, I looked up at him. He had two swords in his hand. "Come on. Let's get started." He said.

"Wait. With sword fighting? Right now? With you?" I asked.

"Ya." He said smiling.

"I am not gunna fight my boyfriend." I said.

He smiled at me. "Okay. First of all, I can't tell you how amazing that just sounded, and second of all, yes you are. Come on." He said.

"Nope." I said.

"What are you? Chicken?" He asked. Then he started to make chicken noises, and made wings.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay first of all, you are pathetic, and I really wish that I had a camera. And second, you really don't wanna go here."

"Yes I do." He said. And he continued making the chicken noises.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I said. I got up and took a sword from him.

"Now if you feel like you to need to stop at any poi—." I took the sword and did some fancy work with it so I tripped him. I was on top of him with my sword at his nose. He had a priceless look on his face.

"Wha-how did you do that? I thought you didn't know how to fight?" He said.

"I said I wasn't trained to kill monsters. That doesn't mean I don't know how to swing a sword." I said.

He laughed. "Wise girl." He said under his breath.

"Okay fine. It looks like this is over." He said pointing to the swords.

"Ya." I said. He came over to me and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my hands and made me sit down. Then he went behind me to get something else.

"Promise that you are not gunna make me fight you again?" I asked.

"Promise." I heard him chuckle. "Oh, and I didn't make you." He said.

"You kinda did." I said.

"Did not." He said.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Then I felt something warm go around my shoulders. I felt lips at my ears and someone whispered.

"I didn't and you know it." Percy said.

"Whatever seaweed brain." He came around next to me and sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

It was absolutely perfect.

"I love you Annabeth." He said.

"I love you too, Percy." I said smiling. Then he kissed me on my forehead.


	5. Need to read!

**OK i know you guys are gunna hate me for this.**

**i was reading some of the comments and a lot of you guys are wondering why i am making Rachel marry percy**

**Well to answer your questions...i need to put a little bit of drama in it. Trust me. I will NOT have percy and rachel together. I mean come on. Prachel? **

**that just sounds horrible. **

**I promise that i will update soon. I am really actually into this story myself. **

**Thanks for giving me feedback! Thanks to all the people who are commenting postivly on this. That is almost all by the way. It is just those few people who are questioning me about the who prachel thing. i will NOT put them together.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Dont hate me for the A/N please :D**


	6. The day with my Prince

**Here's my next chapter guys! Hope you like it! :D :D :D :D XD**

"I love you Annabeth." He said.

"I love you too, Percy." I said smiling. Then he kissed me on my forehead.

I Heard Percy's name being called in the distance. "I'll be right there!" He turned to me.

"Come on. Let's go." He said.

"Do I really have to get up?" I asked.

"Yes now let's go." He said grinning.

I got up, but ran the other way. "Annabeth! Wrong way!" He yelled.

"I know!"I yelled back. I kept running until I felt strong arms go around my waist and pick me up.

"Percy!" I heard him laugh as he threw me into the ocean. "_Percy_!" I yelled.

He chuckled again and dove in after me. I didn't see him under water. It was getting kind of late so the water was getting darker. After a few minutes I thought that maybe he got out without me knowing and I started to leave. Then arms went around my feet and I fell into the water. "Percy gosh! You are so annoying!" I said. He smiled and kissed me. "Love you too."

"Percy, bro! Come on!" I heard the voice say again.

"I'm coming! Sheesh." He said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to shore. I didn't protest, because if you haven't noticed it is kind of hard to walk in waist deep water. And having the son of Poseidon next to you just saves you a lot of energy. When we got to shore he set me down. I looked at him and realized that Percy was completely dry. I was soaked on the other hand. "Wha- how are you dry?" I asked.

"I'm the son of Poseidon. I can be dry when I want to." He said.

Percy took my hand and walked me over to where his name was being called.

"Gosh! Took you long enough." The person said. He had black hair and pale skin. He kind of had the whole emo impression going on. He wore skulls everywhere. This must be Nico, Son of Hades. Then he saw me. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Nico, this is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. She is my girlfriend." Percy told him.

Nico looked at me and grinned. "So _you're _the girl who got rid of Rachel. Ok. I love you." He said.

Percy laughed. "Sorry, bro. That spot is already filled." He said putting his arm around me.

"It's true." I said.

"Awww you guys love each other? That is about the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Nico started cracking up.

"You know, one day you will be in love and then you won't think that it is so corny." Percy told him while grinning.

"Whatever, dude. Anyway, Grover needs to see you ASAP. He said it was pretty important. And if the Annabeth girl is your girlfriend, than Thalia needs to see her in her room." Nico said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said.

I started to leave, until Percy tugged at my wrist. "Wait. I need my goodbye kiss." He said.

"Nico is right…you are cheesy." I said, walking up to him.

"See! I am not the only one. A daughter of Athena agrees with me. I am kinda proud, guys." Nico said.

I smiled at Nico and leaned into kiss Percy's cheek. He pouted. "No. You missed." He complained.

"Loser." I said under my breath. Then I leaned into kiss Percy on the lips this time.

"That's better." He said when we pulled away. Nico groaned loudly.

"Uggggghhhh. Romeo, Juliet. Let's go." Nico said.

I laughed, "Bye, guys." I said.

"Bye Annabeth." They said.

When I walked away I heard some of the conversation the Nico and Percy were having.

"Dude, she is gorgeous." Nico said. "She is really cool too. You're lucky."

Percy laughed. "I know dude. I love her for a reason." Percy said.

"I love you too Percy!" I shouted back.

Percy started laughing.

"Aw man. Dang it. She heard me call her pretty." Nico said.

"Correction…you called her gorgeous." Percy laughed.

"Shut up, Percy!" Nico said.

I laughed quietly to myself then went to go find Thaila.

It took me awhile with this maze of a castle but I eventually found my room.

"Oh, finally!" I heard someone say, and then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me in the room.

"What?" I asked. Thalia was staring at me.

"Did you not hear who is here?" She asked.

"Obviously not." I said.

"It's Athena. Poseidon is kind of mad that she showed up here."

"My mom is here?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Ya. She said that she won't leave until you talk to her, and I really don't want Poseidon to cause and earthquake so you gotta go!" She said shoving me out the door.

I walked up to the castle's front door and saw a women who looked a lot like me, but older.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said. She sounded kind of mad.

"Um….so… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you were dating Percy Jackson." She said sternly. Oh no. This is not going to end well.

"Um….ya. I am." I said slowly.

"Annabeth, you need to break up with him, now!" She screamed.

"What! No! So you're telling me that you came all of this way to tell me to stop seeing someone? Where were you when I was being abused by my family! Is this more important than that?" I screamed. I was really irritated with her.

"Annabeth, I know you are mad that I left, but you need to break up with him! He is no good! He will break your heart!" she screamed. Okay. This is going too far. First she has the nerve to show up after 16 years, and now she is insulting Percy.

"He will _not_ break my heart! I love him, and he loves me. Just because he is your rival's son doesn't mean that you should hate him! He is the nicest person in the world….If I am separated from him than my life will be nothing again. Would you really do that to your own daughter?" I asked.

Athena was quiet, like she was thinking this through. "Annabeth, do what you like, but don't come crawling to me when he breaks your heart." Then she stormed away. Oh my gods. Did that really just happen? My own mother is treating me so badly. She needs to chill. I mean you don't see Poseidon yelling at Percy. Percy told me that Poseidon is happy that we were together.

I stalked the other way. Then I ran into Percy.

"Oh, hey." He said.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No…I-it's my mom. She told me that she wanted me to break up with you." I said.

"Oh….well what did you say?" He asked.

"What do you think I said?" I asked. We were quiet for a while.

"I-I understand. I mean that really stinks. But you can't argue with Athena. Well….I had a really nice time dating you, Annabeth. Seeya around." He started to turn around. He looked so sad.

"Percy!" I said. He turned around to face me.

"Do you really think I would break up with you?"I asked.

He started to smile. "I guess not." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. So I am not going to leave you."

He pulled me in tighter. "Good."

He started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I just think that it's funny that you stand up to your mother, who just happens to be a goddess, but you freak out when I comes to Rachel."

"Oh, ya. I guess I was acting ridiculous. I don't know what come over me. I never act like that, _ever._"

"Well, Rachel is very creepy." Percy said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I laughed. "Ya, I guess she is. So when are we gunna start sword fighting?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "You're really eager to start, huh?" He asked.

"Of course I am! My dad made me do fencing when I was younger. I pretend to hate it, but I actually love it." I said.

Percy frowned. "Why did you pretend to hate it?" He asked.

"Because if he knew that I loved it than he would've taken me out of it. Duh!" I said.

"Oh, ya. Well, tell you what. We will start tomorrow, because I'm really tired so let's go to bed."He said.

I only figured out that we walked all the way back to our rooms when he said that.

"Okay. Well goodnight, Perce." I said. He grinned.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He was about to turn around but I grabbed his arm. What kind of guy doesn't kiss his girlfriend goodnight? I pulled his lips down to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I knotted mine in his hair. When we pulled apart he looked so dazed, like he didn't expect that at all. I mean come on. I _am_ his girlfriend.

I laughed at his confused face, and pecked his lips one more time.

"I love you." I said.

I love you too." he mumbled. I smirked and turned around to go into my bed.

**Percy's POV**

Oh may gods! Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend. She is _my_ girlfriend.

When she kissed me it send thousands of shocks through my body. Gods I was probably such a loser, just standing there with a dazed look on my face. I just took off my shirt and lay down in my bed, thinking of Annabeth. I thought about how many times she had kissed me and said that she loved me today. I may sound really selfish but I am actually kind of glad that she ran away from home. If she never did, than she would've never meet me. I don't know how I ever lived without her.

Then I heard a shriek from Annabeth's room. I ran into her room to find her on the bed, with a pained look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"S-sp-spi-spiders!" She screamed. She was pointing to about five huge spiders near her bathroom door.

"Oh, my gods." I said. I looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she was gunna faint.

"Come here." I said. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. I carried her to my room and sat her down on my bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I guess so." She said. "But I _cannot_ go back in that room. Those spiders will eat me alive!"

"Relax. They won't eat you, but just so you won't freak out again, you can sleep in my room tonight." I said.

She ran up and gave me a kiss. "Thank you sooo much!" she said.

"No problem. Now as I said before, I am really tired so can we go to bed?" I asked.

She nodded. "Ya. Of course." Thank she laid down next to me. I put my arm around her waist, and she had her head in my chest.

"I love you, Percy. Thank you." She mumbled against my skin.

"Love you too, Annabeth." I kissed her forehead and put my head in her hair. I could feel her smile, against me.

Within a few minutes I could tell that she was asleep. I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep but I felt Annabeth tense in my arms.

"Percy…don't do it. Don't leave me. I love you." She whimpered, while she was sleeping.

I rubbed her back. "Shhh. It is okay, sweetheart. I'm not leaving." I whispered in her ear.

She still seemed a little tense though. My poor girlfriend. She was having a nightmare about losing me. I was about to shake her awake but she cut me off.

"Percy please don't do it. Don't marry her." She whispered in my chest. I grabbed her hand.

Annabeth was having a nightmare about Rachel. She wasn't scared that she was gunna hurt her, she was just afraid that she was gunna loose me to her. She was freaking out enough, to where she has nightmares. I don't blame her. What girlfriend would like their boyfriend to marry someone else?

"It's okay. I won't. I love _you_, Annabeth. Settle down." I kissed the top of her head. With that she calmed down. I stayed awake until I knew that she wasn't gunna have anymore nightmares, and then let myself close my eyes.

I woke up with Annabeth still in my arms. I could tell she was still sleeping. I didn't want to move, because it would've wakened her up. I tightened my arms around her, and stroked her hair. After about a few minutes Annabeth woke up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I whispered.

"Good morning." She said back.

"So what do you I wanna do today?" I asked.

Her beautiful grey eyes widened. "_What? _Have you forgotten? We are gunna go do sword fighting today!" She said.

"Oh, ya." I mumbled. "Let's just wait a little while." I buried my head in her hair.

"I know. I didn't expect you to get up that fast." She said, while laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, my dear. You aren't exactly what I call a morning person." She laughed.

"I know I'm not." I said. I smiled.

I might of have fallen asleep again. I'm not sure. All I know is that I am getting shaken by Annabeth.

"What?" I whine.

"Percy, you are such a child. Now come on I want to do the sword fighting. Nooowwww!" She whines.

I smirk at her. "And you call me the child." She sticks her tongue out at me, and I stick mine out at her.

"Well, okay. I'm gunna go get dressed." I say.

"Okay. I'm gunna be right here." She told me.

"What, you don't have to get dressed?" I asked.

He shook her head. "No, I already did when you fell asleep." She said.

"Oh, ok. What about the spiders?" I asked.

"I grabbed clothes from my room last night." She told me.

"Oh, ok." Then I went to go get changed. When I came out I went to her side and kissed her cheek. "OK. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we went to the arena. When we got there, Thalia was already there taking everything out on a dummy. When she saw us, she grinned.

"Awww. You two just can't be separated, can you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No we cannot." I said.

"Nope." Annabeth laughed.

"Well what are you guys doing out here?" She asked.

"Well, Annabeth wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. And she made me promise her that I will help teach her." I explained.

Thalia nodded. "Well, what better way than to learn at the hands of a master. And sorry Percy. But I mean myself." Thaila grabbed Annabeth's wrist and dragged her over to the place where we keep all the weapons.

"Hey!" I shouted after them.

When I reached them, Annabeth had a sword in her hand. She looked pretty comfortable with it.

"Sorry, Thalia. Annabeth is _my_ partner. Why don't you go out and get yourself a boyfriend." I teased, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her to my side.

"Um….I would, it's just that I am a hunter of Artemis, you idiot!" She screamed.

"Oh, ya." Thalia actually just recently joined the hunters. I kind of forgot. Thalia is on a little break. She is gunna go back to the hunters in a few weeks.

"You're a hunter?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, I am." Thalia said proudly.

"That is so _cool_!" Annabeth said.

I looked at her. "Don't you dare think it is cool Annabeth."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The hunters can't date, so you'd have to leave Percy if you were to join." Thalia said.

"Oh ya! I totally forgot that. Ok. Never mind. I wanna stay with Percy." She said.

"That's what I thought." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Thalia shrugged. "Suit yourself. Well, I gotta go. Bye! Don't kill her Percy!" Thalia said.

"I'll try!" I said. I laughed and then looked at Annabeth, who looked like she totally missed something.

"That's what Thalia and I say to each other when we have new people to train. Just to freak them out."

I explained.

"You are so evil!" She said. But she was laughing.

"Tell me something I don't know, babe." I said.

"Where's you sword?" She asked.

I smiled. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I said. I took out my ballpoint pen named riptide. I uncapped it and it turned into a beautiful bronze sword.

Annabeth's eyes got huge. "Oh my gods. Who made this sword?" She asked.

"Well, there is actually a really long story behind it. I don't know all of it." I said.

She nodded. "Sorry, but I don't think that yours has anything cool like mine." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine. When I was little I got a cap from my mom." She said.

"Wow. A cap. That tops a pen/sword any day." I said laughing.

She slapped my arm. "My cap had the ability to turn you invisible." She saw my mouth drop open and she started to laugh. "Top that, babe." She said.

"I….um….well, I….." I started.

"Can't" She finished for me.

"Can't." I repeated.

"Well let's get started." She said.

"Okay, now let me teach you the basics." I said.

We were practicing on a dummy. I taught her exactly where to hit the sword in the opponent's body. I also taught her a few tricks that only I know. After a while we started to practice on each other. She was okay. After I hit her sword out of her hand a couple of times she gave up.

"Sorry, Perce. I just don't think I'm feeling the sword. Do you have anything else?" She asked.

"Ya. I think that we have a dagger back in there. But a dagger is kind of harder to fight with, because it's so small." I said.

"Well, Let's try." She said. I went back and got the dagger. When I came around, Annabeth's eyes lit up.

I smiled and gave her the knife. "Oh. Ya. I think I will like this better." She said.

"Okay, now you can use the same tactics with a knife, but you obviously have to get a lot closer." I said.

Annabeth nodded.

We started to fight again, and let me tell you….Annabeth certainly was better with a knife, which hardly ever happens. After about five minutes of us fighting, she pinned me to the floor with her knife under my chin.

"Wow. You are a lot better with that thing." I said.

"Ya. I knew that I would be." She kissed my nose and got off of me.

"Well, that's probably enough for today." I said.

"Ya. I'm really tired. And hungry. We missed breakfast." She frowned.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I got that under control." I went around behind a bush and pulled out a picnic basket. She laughed. "Ok. How do you just pull this stuff out of nowhere?"

I smiled. "Like I said before. I have my tricks." She walked up to me and kissed me.


	7. They want a trip

**Hey guys! Okay sorry i havent written in awhile but i had a LOT of stuff to do. Anyway since it is christmas break i will be writing a lot now. Happy holidays!**

**-Cheezygurl51899**

**Annabeth's POV**

We were sitting down eating the amazing food that Percy had. I don't even know what it was, but it was _good._ The whole time we were sitting we were kissing and holding hands, and embracing each other and doing all sorts of other couple stuff. I was in his lap and he was playing with a piece of my hair.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Ya?"

"Well….I was thinking and I want to go to your village." He said. I pulled away from him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you're always talking about it. And I wanna meet these people who hate you. They must not be right in the head." He said pulling me back into his arms.

I smiled. "Well, I mean I don't know, Percy. I promised myself that I would never go back there again, and I don't want you going there without me. First of all because I would miss you. Second it's dangerous to get there. I almost died fifteen billion times on the way here." I said. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Fifteen billion? Oh, come on Annabeth. I think your exaggerating." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. But it is still dangerous. I did almost die sometimes." I said. He looked like he was thinking.

"What if I take Thalia? She is an excellent fighter." He said.

"Isn't she supposed to be going back with the hunters soon?" I asked.

"Oh ya. Well it's not like I don't have other options. But I'd much rather take you." He said.

I sighed. "Percy...I promised myself I would never go there again." I said. He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth…please." he said quietly. He made a puppy dog face that I couldn't resist. I sighed again.

"Do you really wanna go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fine…but only for you." I said. Percy smiled at me.

"I know your weakness now." he said.

"Oh really? And what is it."

"This." He put his puppy dog face on again. I looked at him for a while. He looked so pitiful it almost made me wanna cry.

"Stop it! You win." I said. Percy smiled.

"I knew it." He said, pulling me tighter into him.

"I hate you." I said. Percy laughed. "No you don't. You love me. You know you do." He said.

"I know I do." I sighed. Dang it. He was winning all the time today. I didn't really like it.

"I love you too." He said. And then he kissed me. Soon we pulled away, with our foreheads still touching.

"When do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Um…..tomorrow." he said. My eyes went wide.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ya…come on, if we leave tomorrow then you will get it over with." He said. I thought about it.

"Fine. I said." Dang it! Another victory.

"We should go." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because around this time is when the harpy's come out. They come out every afternoon and make sure that no one is lurking around the castle." He said.

"Well, what happens if they catch you?" I asked.

"You get eaten" he said. I stood up.

"Ya…we should go." I said. Percy laughed and got up. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked back to the castle. We walked to our rooms. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Well you should get ready for tomorrow." He said. I sighed.

"Ya…whatever." Percy laughed and pecked my lips. I went to my room and took out a bag that they conveniently gave me. I started to put my stuff in it. That included my hat that my mother gave me and my knife. In about 45 minutes I was packed. I heard a knock on my door. I went over and saw that Percy was there with a big smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. He looked offended.

"Well why can't I be happy all the time around my girlfriend?" he asked. I laughed, and he walked into my room and sat on my bed. I sat next to him.

"So I talked to Thalia. She said that she could probably go with us to your village, Nico too." He said.

"Good, so I don't have to go?" I asked. Percy smiled. "Yes you do still have to go. And even if you didn't what would you do without me, Thalia, _and_ Nico?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're evil." I said. He laughed.

"So I've been told." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I smiled too.

We were both quiet for a while. Soon, like out of now where he started to tickle me.

"P-Per-Percy! S-Stop!" yelled at him between laughs. He stopped and laughed at me.

"What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It was too quiet." He said.

"You're such a seaweed brain." I said. Percy grabbed my hands and kissed me cheek. There was a knock on my door. I went to go get it. Nico and Thalia were there.

"Are you guys ready?" they asked.

"No…we aren't going until tomorrow." I said.  
>"Well then why was Percy rushing us?" Nico asked. I looked at Percy for an answer.<p>

"Annabeth, you should've seen how slow they were moving. It was horrible to watch." He said. I looked back at Thalia and Nico.

"There you go." I said. They nodded and walked into my room.

"Okay, why does everyone feel that they can just walk in here?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"You're Annabeth. You won't mind." Thalia said. I rolled my eyes.

"So what were you guys doing? Making out?" Nico asked.

"Actually, no." Percy said. "We were just talking." He said.

"Wow, you guys are _boring_." Nico said. Percy and I laughed.

"Well if you _want _us to make out." I said. Nico's eyes got wide.

"No, no. I'm okay." He said. Percy and I laughed again.

"Well I'm gunna skip dinner and go right to bed. I'm really tired. So if you guys you know….get out. I would love that." I said. They all sighed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Thalia said. She and Nico walked out.

It was just Percy and me.

"Do you really want me to leave? I could stay here with you." He said. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Ya, I'm sure." I said and pecked his lips.

"Okay…well goodnight I guess." He said. He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled me fingers in his hair. He had one arm around my waist and one hand that was cupping my cheek. We broke apart for air. Our foreheads still touching.

"Bye Percy." I said.

He kissed my forehead. "Bye, Annabeth. I love you. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He said. I laughed. Wow that was lame.

"I love you more." I said. He smiled and walked out of my room. I went to my bed and lay down. I feel asleep instantly and the dreams came just as fast.

I was running. Running really fast. I kept looking behind me. I couldn't see anything but I knew that something was there. I could feel it. I looked next to me, and saw that Percy was running with me.

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to run faster. He will catch up with us." He said.

"I'm trying." I said. Soon we had to stop though. We ran behind an old abandon building. I grabbed Percy's hand.

"I'm scared." I said. Percy squeezed my hand.

"It will be okay. I won't let him touch you." He said. I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm scared for you too." I whispered. Percy smiled sadly. We hugged each other. It was quickly interrupted. "Well…isn't this sweet? A couple that will have to be separated. The hard way." He said.

I could see a man now. He had blonde hair and a scar that ran down his face. I would tell you that he wasn't that ugly if he wasn't trying to kill us. He also had a knife.

Percy stepped in front of me. "Don't touch her." He said.

The man laughed.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to." He said before he lunged at Percy.

I screamed and sat up in my bed.

I was sweating. That was a horrible dream. I quickly got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked horrible. I quickly washed off and put new clothes on. I walked out and looked at the time.

It was three in the morning. I slept a lot.

I walked out my door and went to Percy's room. It was pointless to sleep without him. I'd just get more nightmares.

I walked over to his bed and slightly shook him awake.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Well remember when I asked you to leave my room?" I asked. "Well that was a mistake. I had a horrible dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can." He scooted over and lifted up the covers so I can get in with him.

"Thanks Percy." I said. He shrugged.

"No problem. Now go back to bed. I'm really tired." He said. I smiled.

"Ya… only for you though." I felt Percy laugh lightly. We put his arm around my waist and we fell into a dreamless (thank the gods) night


End file.
